


S-o-m-n-o-f-i-l-i-a

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e04 The Feud!, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Paladyni po raz drugi trafiają do programu Boba. Okazuje się, że poziom trudności haseł został podniesiony.





	S-o-m-n-o-f-i-l-i-a

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 21: somnophilia.

— Nie możesz nas tak po prostu odrywać od pracy i bez uprzedzenia teleportować do swojego programu — stwierdził poważnie Shiro.

Bob odchylił się w swoim kolorowym latającym fotelu, spoglądając na mężczyznę z powątpiewaniem.

— A to ponieważ…? — zawiesił znacząco głos.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi.

— Mamy swoje obowiązki — oznajmił. — Wojna się skończyła, ale nadal jest wiele pracy do wykonania.

W tle rozległ się gromki śmiech, chociaż w studiu nie było widać żadnej publiczności. Bob nie wydawał się szczególnie poruszony.

— Ja też mam obowiązki, muszę dbać o oglądalność najbardziej rozrywkowego programu w galaktyce, _Garfle Warfle Snick_! — zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem, przeciągając głoski w nazwie programu. — A tak się składa, że odcinek z wami pobił wszelkie rekordy, reklamodawcy wprost błagali o kolejną edycję! Publiczność zakochała się w Paladynach Voltrona! Jak mógłbym im odmówić?

— Dobra, zostawmy to. Po prostu wykonajmy zadania i się stąd zabierajmy. Raz już nam się udało — powiedział poważnie Keith.

Shiro spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Już tu byliście?

— Tak, Bob ściągnął nas, gdy wracaliśmy na Ziemię — powiedziała Pidge. — Wtedy w przeciwnej drużynie byli Lotor, Haggar i Zarkon.

Zszokowany otworzył szeroko oczy. Nic o tym nie wiedział. Co prawda, słyszał, że spotkali Boba, ale nie miał pojęcia o występie w programie.

— Słucham? Dlaczego mnie tam nie było?

Bob podleciał do niego i położył Shiro na ramieniu jedną ze swoich czterech zielonych rąk.

— Imperatyw narracyjny — oświadczył i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

W studiu znowu rozległ się sztuczny śmiech. Bob wrócił na środek pomieszczenia.

— Ale nie martw się, tym razem możesz wziąć udział w zabawie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi! — zapewnił. — Królowa Altei w przeciwieństwie do was ma naprawdę poważne zadania, więc postanowiłem jej nie niepokoić, ale, Shiro, słyszałem, że podczas waszych pokazów byłeś ulubieńcem publiczności. Sprawdźmy, czy równie łatwo oczarujesz naszych dzisiejszych widzów!

Shiro postanowił nie komentować faktu, że podczas pokazów urządzanych przez Corana to nie był do końca on, i nic nie powiedział.

— Dobrze, ale przeciwko komu będziemy dzisiaj grać? — zapytał zaniepokojony Hunk.

Stanowiska po przeciwległej stronie studia wciąż były puste.

— Błagam, żeby to nie był znowu Lotor — mruknął Lance.

— Waszych przeciwników poznacie już po pierwszej konkurencji! — ogłosił radośnie Bob. Zwrócił się do swojego asystenta: — Norlox, powiedz nam, jakie zadanie czeka dzisiaj naszych drogich graczy?

Ubrany w czerwony garnitur kosmita zamaszystym ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i powiedział coś w niezrozumiałym dla Paladynów języku.

W studiu rozległo się pełne zachwytu westchnięcie publiczności.

— To kalambury! — wyjaśnił Bob. — Wasze zadanie to pokazanie za pomocą gestów hasła tak, żeby wasi koledzy je odgadli. Nie możecie mówić ani pokazywać liter.

— Tak, wiemy, co oznaczają _kalambury_ — żachnął się Lance.

Bob zignorował go i mówił dalej.

— Pamiętajcie, że jeśli przegracie, zostaniecie tutaj na całą wieczność! Oglądalność nie spadnie przez najbliższe stulecie, jeśli staniecie się moimi gośćmi na stałe! — zawołał, z uśmiechem rozkładając obie pary rąk.

— Nie wiem, jak mogliście mi o tym wszystkim nie powiedzieć — powiedział cicho Shiro.

Stojący obok niego Keith posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Obaj nosili mundury Garnizonu, w których właśnie prowadzili zebranie, gdy zostali przeniesieni do studia.

— Sami nie byliśmy pewni, czy to nie były halucynacje albo sen. Dopiero Coran wytłumaczył nam, że to jakaś kosmiczna legenda — powiedział.

Hunk podniósł rękę.

— Czy naprawdę musimy znowu grać o naszą wieczność? — zapytał. — Już raz udowodniliśmy, że jesteśmy bohaterami, więc może potraktujmy to jako towarzyskie spotkanie?

Bob roześmiał się przesadnie głośno.

— Ale czym byłoby _Garfle Warfle Snick_ bez dreszczyku emocji? Nie macie broni, więc mogę się zgodzić na to, żeby wam zaufać i tym razem nie skrępuję waszych nóg, ale reszta zasad pozostaje niezmieniona — oświadczył. — Zaczynajmy! Naszym pierwszym zawodnikiem będzie Keith, były Czerwony i Czarny Paladyn Voltrona! Powitajmy go brawami!

Keith westchnął z niezadowoleniem, ale posłusznie podszedł do Boba przy akompaniamencie oklasków. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą.

Przed nim z podłogi wysunął się stojak z ekranem ustawionym tak, żeby tylko on go widział.

— Myślisz, że pokazujesz lepiej, niż rysujesz? — spytał Bob, pochylając się w fotelu i mrużąc oczy.

— Rysuję dobrze — odpowiedział poważnie Keith. — To Lance nie potrafi zgadywać.

— Ej! — zawołał z wyrzutem Lance.

— Jesteś gotowy na pierwsze hasło? — zapytał Bob. — Pamiętasz o tym, że podczas gry nie wolno mówić czy chciałbyś jednak skorzystać z mojej pomocy?

Keith z zażenowaniem przypomniał sobie, jak ostatnim razem Bob wcisnął mu w usta smoczek i uczesał włosy tak, że wyglądał, jak człowiek-ananas.

Może dobrze, że Shiro został wtedy w Zielonym Lwie.

— Obędzie się.

— Zateeem prosimy o pierwsze hasło!

Keith spojrzał na panel, na którym dużymi literami wyświetliło się jedno słowo.

_SOMNOFILIA_

Odwrócił się do Boba i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Jak niby miał pokazać słowo, którego znaczenia nie znał? Nikt nigdy nie uczył go łaciny i nie spodziewał się, że w kosmosie przyda mu się akurat ten język.

Bob chyba zrozumiał, o co chodziło, bo pstryknął palcami jednej dłoni i na ekranie pojawiła się słownikowa definicja hasła.

Keith rozłożył ręce, mrużąc oczy w bezgranicznej konsternacji.

Przez umysł przebiegła mu tylko jedna myśl: _Co do kurwy?_

Co to był w ogóle za rodzaj zadania? Jak, do jasnej cholery, miał to pokazać swoim przyjaciołom, żeby zgadli? Była duża, bardzo duża, różnica między rysowaniem Czerwonego Lwa a pokazywaniem _somnofilii_. Ta oglądalność programu i jego powtórek musiała być rzeczywiście kosmiczna, bo tylko to tłumaczyło taki wzrost poziomu trudności.

Będzie ciężko.

— Czas start! — zawołał Bob i na wielkim ekranie nad nimi wyświetlił się zegar ustawiony na sześćdziesiąt tyków.

Keith odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na swoją drużynę. Od tego zależało, czy stąd wyjdą, więc nawet jeśli zrobi z siebie kretyna przed całym wszechświatem, Paladyni będą mu za to wdzięczni. Nie z takimi kłopotami już sobie radzili.

Złożył ze sobą dłonie i przyłożył je do policzka, przechylając głowę. Zamknął oczy.

— Sen! — krzyknął Lance.

Keith energicznie pokiwał głową. To była ta najprostsza część. Teraz musiał jakoś pokazać miłość albo związek, albo cokolwiek, co by ich naprowadziło na właściwy tor myślenia.

Na chwilę zawiesił dłonie w powietrzu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Czas uciekał, a on czuł na sobie rosnącą presję.

W końcu wskazał na Shiro.

— Ja? — spytał mężczyzna.

Keith skinął głową i pokazał na siebie.

— Sheith! — zawołał Lance.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Shiro popatrzył na Lance’a zdziwiony.

— Słucham? — zapytał.

— Tak was czasem nazywamy, żeby było szybciej — wyjaśniła Pidge. — Sheith, bo Shiro i Keith, a wy ciągle występujecie w tandemie.

Obaj przez chwilę jej się przyglądali, ale potem Keith potrząsnął głową. Teraz nie mieli na to czasu, kiedy indziej porozmawiają.

Jeszcze raz wskazał na siebie, potem na Shiro, a potem pokazał sen.

— Shiro? Śpiący Shiro? Ty i Shiro śpiący razem? — zgadywał Lance. — Ooo, to akurat całkiem urocze.

— Shiro śpiący w kapsule leczącej i Keith czekający, aż się obudzi? — podsunęła Pidge.

— To już mniej urocze — zauważył Lance.

— Wtedy kiedy odrzuciło go ciało klona? Albo po rozbiciu na planecie z jaszczurami? Albo… Nie wiem, Shiro coś często trafiał do tych kapsuł… Daj jeszcze jakąś podpowiedź.

— Czy możemy się skupić na grze, zamiast wymieniać wszystkie sytuacje, w których mogłem umrzeć? — zasugerował rzeczowo Shiro.

Keith zazgrzytał zębami i podziękował swojemu chłopakowi skinieniem głowy. Od początku wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, a jego przyjaciele nawet nie zbliżali się do rozwiązania.

Zostało mu piętnaście tyków.

Jeszcze raz, od początku.

Pokazał sen, a potem ułożył ręce w kształt serca.

— Sen, miłość… — myślał głośno Hunk. — _Śpiąca królewna_?

Keith z frustracją uderzył pięścią w panel i stłumił warknięcie. To było idiotyczne.

Dziesięć tyków.

Uniósł prawą rękę, złączył palec wskazujący z kciukiem, tworząc kółko. Przełożył przez nie palec drugiej dłoni.

Lance uniósł brwi.

— Chodzi o seks…? — zapytał powoli.

— Lance, to jest program od siódme… — zaczął krytycznie Shiro, ale urwał, gdy zobaczył, że Keith kiwa głową i macha zachęcająco ręką, każąc im kontynuować.

— Seks, spanie… Somnofilia! — krzyknęła Pidge.

W studiu rozbrzmiały brawa, a na tablicy wyników Paladynom został przyznany jeden punkt.

Keith oparł się o panel, dysząc ciężko. Odgarnął z czoła grzywkę. Bob właśnie zapowiadał do kamery przerwę reklamową, po której mieli poznać przeciwną drużynę.

Chłopak posłał prowadzącemu mordercze spojrzenie i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Miał mocne podstawy, żeby obawiać się kolejnych haseł, ale przynajmniej nie on będzie musiał męczyć się z ich pokazywaniem.

Bob na chwilę oddalił się, żeby skonsultować się z Norloxem, więc mieli chwilę, żeby porozmawiać przed następną rundą.

— Czemu najpierw pokazałeś na Shiro? — zapytał skonfundowany Hunk.

— Myślę, że wcale nie chcemy znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie — stwierdziła z przekąsem Pidge.

Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Chciałem naprowadzić was na związki i miłość — powiedział.

— Jesteście zbyt słodcy — uznał Hunk z rozczuleniem.

Shiro uśmiechnął się do Keitha.

— Dobrze sobie poradziłeś, chociaż absolutnie nie spodziewałem się takiego rodzaju haseł — rzekł.

— Poprzednio nie było tak dziwnie — odparł Keith. — Dobrze, że Pidge zgadła przed zakończeniem czasu.

Paladyni popatrzyli po sobie, jakby w jednej chwili wszyscy pomyśleli dokładnie o tym samym.

— Mamy wiele pytań, Pidge — oznajmił Lance.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się z godnością i odchrząknęła.

— Znam dużo mądrych słów. Porozmawiamy po programie, jeśli tylko uda nam się go przeżyć. Bobowi coś cholernie zaczęło zależeć na tym, by nas tu uwięzić. Miejmy nadzieję, że drużyna przeciwna będzie beznadziejna — zaczęła mówić, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę od tematu — bo coś mi się zdaje, że postanowili pobić rekordy oglądalności, zatrzymując nas na dłużej, a wolałabym nie musieć znowu używać kija golfowego.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, którą w końcu przerwała Pidge, znowu zabierając głos.

— Ale jeśli dostaniecie _furry_ — dodała — to pokazujcie na Keitha.


End file.
